Millenium Tear
by Littlewolfdemon
Summary: Atem is enjoying his new body and is living at Yugi's house  no yoai there  , everything is fine for a few months once they got back from Egypt... until a package arrived addressed to Atem. This caused MANY strange, yes... very STRANGE events to occur.
1. Package

Note: Atem and Yugi are two different people in this story. There is no yoai in this story... unless you **really** look for it. If there is, I didn't do it on purpose.

"..." = dialogue

'...' = thoughts

... I don't own any copy written material. That includes Yu-Gi-Oh! and it's characters. The only thing I do own, is this story! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The night was crisp and dark. The stars shone like a diamond in the pitch black sky. Atem had just gotten ready for bed as a knock sounded on the door and broke the peaceful silence. "I'll get it!" called Yugi. Yugi was still in his school uniform, his steps grew slower as he neared the front door. Opening it, he was startled to find that no one was at the door. He looked down and there was a box sitting on the steps. It was labeled "For: Atem".<p>

Yugi picked up the box and looked to either side of street. No one. "Who could run away that fast?" he thought to him self. "Atem," Yugi announced, "There's a package for you!" "I'll be right there Yugi!" He replied. Moments later, Atem came walking down the stairs in this almost silk looking sky blue t-shirt, and his tan shorts, and into the living room. "What's in it?" He asked. "I don't know. You'll have to opening it." Yugi set the box down on the coffee table.

Atem sat down on the couch and stared at the box for a second or two, as if trying to guess what was in it. He removed the label and began opening the box. There was nothing inside the box. " How odd." Yugi said, "It's for you, but nothing is in it." "Don't be so sure Yugi." Atem stated almost like a question. " What do you mean Atem? Can you not see or something. It's empty." Yugi said while standing up. For hours, Atem just sat there, staring at the empty box. "I'm going to bed if you don't mind." Yugi stated, Atem just sat there looking at the box. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale." He just sat there. "Atem? Atem...? Atem! Atem answer me!" Yugi was starting to worry. He walked over to the couch to get a closer look at Atem. To his shock, it was as if Atem was in a trance. His eyes were distant, and his skin was almost snow white.

Yugi looked at him for a second or two, then at the clock that was over the television screen. It was 2:30 in the morning. Yugi needed help, and fast. Atem's hand twitched, and he began to start moving again. "Yugi, what was that?" He asked looking dizzy, and holding his head up. "What was what? You weren't responding to me for hours. Are you feeling okay?" Yugi requested an answer. " A light.. Then, something else. I can't remember, but it was... it hurt to watch. My heart hurt so badly." Atem put his hand over his heart and and stood up. " We should get to bed. I'm exhausted." Atem muttered tiredly.

It was 3:55 A.M.. Atem was awoken by a noise in the kitchen. It sounded like someone was talking. "What on earth? Is Yugi up again?" Atem thought rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Slowly Atem got out of bed and walked to the edge of his bedroom. Placing his warm hands on the cold handle of the door, Atem shivered. Once he opened the door, he began walking toward the stairs that go downstairs into the living room. Right before he he got to the stairs, he looked to see Yugi bedroom door closed tightly. 'Why in the world would he lock himself out of his bedroom?' Atem thought, for when the doors close, they lock on the inside, anyone outside that room can't open the door. "Unless.." Atem's eye's grew narrow as he realized that someone else was in the house.

Atem silently ran up to his room and grabbed his duel disk and deck. He carefully sprinted back to the stairs, being sure not to make a sound. He crept cautiously downstairs, and looked pasted the living room and onto the kitchen. A dark figure stood beside the kitchen table holding the box that had appeared on their doorstep. "What is this man doing in our house? And why does he want that box?" Pondered Atem quietly. The man stood there, he looked memorized. This was Atem's chance, he grabbed the baseball bat the Yugi kept beside the stairwell. He walked silently towards the man, dragging the bat behind him.

"I knew you would come." Said the dark figure turning around to stare at Atem. Atem flinched in fear to see that the man standing in front or him, had no face. When the man talked, Atem had to strain to understand him, because his voice was so disfigured. "How can I talk without a mouth you might ask." The Black figure growled stepping slowly toward Atem.

Atem began backing up, but the man matched him step by step. The pace quickened, until Atem slammed against the wall, cornering him. The Dark shape with no face rose his shadow like hand and placed it on Atem's shoulder. "You gazed into the _Nether-Diamos_, you have seen what no mere mortal can see, and your spirit was able to come back with no piece missing. How? How where you able to stand in our presence and not be detected. How where you able to escape our vortex? You are no mere human, are you? I said '**are you'?**" By then, the black figure with no face had grabbed both of Atem's shoulders.

His hands slowly slipped up to Atems neck and squeezed as hard as the man could. "Ack!" Atem was gasping for air, but nothing came, and nothing went. He heard a voice, then, it all was unclear. He saw things in a fuzzy tone, colors were slipping, and becoming white and black. He was no longer in his world. But, in another! He checked to see if he was alive, checking his pulse and his breathing. Nothing. "You won't need a pulse nor breathe here, _Isha-zaki_." Atem heard the voice boom through out the room. He looked around, but found no one. "Where are you?" He asked feeling a little drowsy. 'A light.' He thought. The room he was in was almost 0 gravity. Atem felt as if he could swim.. no.. Fly through the room just as he'd seen birds do. Gliding making people jealous. Atem gently shifted from his floating position and onto his back to see the light better. It was getter closer to him. Unable to maintain consciousness, Atem slowly drifted into he darkened room that was quietly sinking into a lightened space of Tears.

* * *

><p>Yayz! My very first Chapter in my VERY first story! This is really fun to write! I hope I can figure the rest of this out before I mess any thing up. I'm trying to make each character from the original anime Yu-Gi-Oh! seem like them self. But it gets hard some times. So please forgive that! ^^'<p> 


	2. Help?

It was early in the morning when Yugi's eye's fluttered open. He went downstairs to get some breakfast. As he opened his door, he noticed that the door to Atem's room was open. 'He must already be up. Maybe he's cooked breakfast.' Yugi thought cheerfully as he went downstairs. upon reaching the last step, he saw his bat had found it's way to the floor. Yugi picked it up and titled it against the staircase again. The way it was leaning against the staircase, it couldn't have fallen on it's own. Some one would have had to pick it up. 'But why would Atem pick it up? I'll ask him' He pondered, as he began searching downstairs for Atem.

Without any luck, Yugi stopped his search to think. 'Where would Atem have gone? Let me think. It's too early for Tristan or Joey to be awake. Tea is at her ballet class, and Kaiba... no, that's just silly. Atem doesn't even like to say Kaiba's name. There is no way on Earth, he'd go to his house. Then where did he go? It doesn't make any sense...' But to be sure, Yugi called Tristan. Apparently, Joey spent the night there, so Joey was listening in on the conversation as well. "What is he missing?" Tristan asked with concern in his voice. "I'm afraid he might be. I just don't know what could have-..." Yugi's voice trailed off as his eyes wandered around the room and they stopped on the box Atem had received last night. It was open. AND in a different location. "Yugi? Yugi you still there?" Yugi snapped back into reality at the sound of Joey and Tristan screaming his name. "Uh, guys.. Can I ask you to come over here for a while?" Yugi finally said. 'It couldn't be... Would it really have something to do with that box?' Yugi remembered Atem sitting on the couch for hours just staring into the box like he was watching a show on TV.

About 10 minutes later, Joey and Tristan arrived. Yugi could tell they were frantic, but then again, so was he. He was nervous that something bad had happened to Atem. After explaining the events of last night, Joey and Tristan looked at the box. "I think I'm gonna be sick.." Joey mumbled. "Yeah, there is some strange kind of feeling coming from this box. It's making me feeling sick too." Tristan confessed. Yugi took the box and he was about to look into it. But the moment he did, He heard a scream. It made him jump. The box fell onto the ground. "Yugi, you okay, man?" Tristan asked. "Didn't you guys hear that? Some one screamed." Yugi almost cried in panic. He got really confused when he noticed Joey and Tristan looking at him like he was crazy. "No one screamed Yugi." Joey said. "Unless it came out of that box." All eyes fell on the box.

Yugi picked up the box once more. This time when he looked into it, he heard "Yugi! Help me! It hurts!" "Gah! That sounded like Atem!" Yugi gasped. "I heard it too!" Joey and Tristan said at the same time. "Atem IS in danger! I knew! He have to help him!" Tears began to form in Yugi's eyes. "But how do we do that?" Tristan questioned obviously a little scared. "I.. I don't know."

Mean while in the world where Atem was. "nnn..." Atem managed to make that noise... and only that noise. He couldn't even open his eyes. 'Why do I feel... so weak?' Atem hardly even had enough energy to think. "Open your eyes Isha-zaki." Atem tried to open his eyes, but to no success. Atem knew the voice could tell he couldn't open his eyes, because right after, he felt warmth wrap around his body. It felt like arms. He felt his energy returning to him. Once he felt all this energy was back, he slowly opened his eyes. By then, his entire body was warm. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but they never did. Atem, although he would never admit to it, was really scared. It didn't know where he was, or who had kidnapped him. He didn't know what they wanted or what was going on. What ever was around his eyes went away, because suddenly he could see. Not too much was there to see, but some type of strange stone, a wooden cup with what looked like water in it and a cell door.

Atem tried to move his hands down, they were for some reason in the air against the wall. When he tried to move his hands down though, he couldn't. He knew his energy was back so why couldn't he move his hands? He looked up towards his long slender arm and followed it to his arms. He almost gasped when he saw them in chains against the wall. He didn't gasp because he some what expected to be in chains. He had just been kidnapped anyway. But what did startle him was the fact that his chest was bare. He could have sworn he put a shirt on before he went to bed. He looked down further and almost screamed when he saw he was completely naked. "Where are my clothes?" He demanded an answer. He could deal with being kidnapped. But if he had been kidnapped by a sex-maniac, that was a different story. "Answer me!" Atem hollered into the dark cell room. No answer. Atem thought felt a tear run down his cheek. He was scared, and now, if you asked. He would tell you that.

* * *

><p>Yami: You change my name to Atem. BUT IT'S STILL ME, CHI! FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KIDNAPPED ME!<p>

Chi: Possibly... but you'll have to fid out in the next chapter! Ta ta for now!

Yami: Wait! O.O... help me...?


End file.
